Seven Days, Seven Nights
by ThoseWereTheDays
Summary: After the devastating fall of the Republic, Senator Amidala is branded a traitor and imprisoned as an enemy of the first Galactic Empire. This story follows the events that take place during her week of captivity...
1. Day I: Confinement

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**_

* * *

_**

SEVEN DAYS, SEVEN NIGHTS

**Day I – Confinement **

* * *

Padme Naberrie Amidala of Naboo stood tall and proud as a squad of clone troopers escorted her down the lowered boarding ramp of their ship. She had been ushered out of her holding cell and whisked away the moment they had touched down on the city planet of Coruscant, the Imperial soldiers never lowering their blaster rifles from her position while they led her towards the familiar building of the Senate that had once served the Old Republic.

The beloved and trusted Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, a native of her own home world, had recently declared himself the everlasting ruler of the first Galactic Empire. For years he had claimed to have been working and striving for the best interest of the Republic, but he had finally revealed his true colors. Like so many other corrupt politicians, Palpatine had truly desired nothing more than power and control. Unfortunately, his ultimate plot had eventually paid off and he had acquired it.

The surrender of the Separatist army and the end of the Clone Wars should have marked a day of joy and prosperity for the galaxy, but the young woman from Naboo found very little solace in the new development. Democracy, freedom, justice, liberty…in the time span of one short day, everything that the Republic had once stood for was no more. With the birth of the Empire and the death of the Old Republic, everything she had ever fought for had been abolished and left in ashes at the feet of Emperor Palpatine. The former Chancellor's lust for power had single-handedly destroyed the principles of an age-old order. The ancient government that had protected and maintained its people for thousands of generations had been eradicated – a clean slate wiped and an entire past forgotten.

Padme held her head high while she stepped out of the ship and followed her armed captors onto the reflective silver landing platform beneath it. A full battalion of gathered clone troopers stood at attention and awaited their arrival, making no movements as she was led towards the entrance to the towering Senate building.

She glanced up and glared at a cloaked figure as it lurched forward and drew near. Not able to see the face beyond the dark hood it wore, she already knew who it was that approached.

"Senator Amidala, welcome back," a pale set of lips hissed, curling up into a menacing grin.

"Chancellor," she formally greeted it.

No matter how intimidating the monster before her might think he was, she refused to show him any display of fear.

"That is no longer my title, Senator."

She remained firm and unwavering as she replied. "I will die before I call you Emperor."

"That can be arranged," the figure spat, all traces of amusement suddenly leaving its voice.

Extending its hand and waving its outstretched palm in front of her, the sinister figure caused an overwhelming feeling of nausea and dizziness to wash over Padme until her whole world went black…

* * *

When Padme awoke, she found herself exhausted and lying on the floor of a holding cell that resembled the one she had been placed in during her travels to Coruscant. However, as similar as the rooms might have been, she had a strong sense that she was not aboard any ship and must have been taken to a containment facility somewhere on planet. Her head pounded as she staggered to her feet, relying on the wall beside her for support while she stood on weak knees. 

Other than her, the cell was completely silent and empty. Four metallic walls, one ceiling, one floor, and one durasteel door with a shimmering energy field activated to prevent anybody from tampering with it. She realized that escape was impossible after one brief look around and leaned heavily against the wall behind her. Her head still spinning, she sank back to the floor and squeezed her eyes closed in a futile attempt to calm the painful throbbing that tugged at her tired mind.

When she finally cracked her eyes back open, her blurred focus quickly adjusted to the overhead lights that lit the small room and she glanced around at her unpleasant surroundings. She was trapped and she knew it – taken as a hostage by Palpatine.

She had been captured as a prisoner shortly after the declaration of the New Empire. Attempting to flee and return to Naboo, her escape transport had been intercepted by a fleet of clone troopers and she had been arrested under unproven charges of treason. She could only assume most of the Senators that had previously served the Old Republic had met the same fate, maybe even worse. The Senators that had openly defied and opposed Palpatine before his rise would surely be dealt with by the reigning tyrant.

Allowing her heavy eyelids to slide shut again, Padme sighed in defeat and did the only thing she could do…wait.

* * *

Padme didn't know how long she had slept when she finally stirred from her slumber on the uncomfortable floor of her cell. From what she could tell, nothing had changed since her arrival in the cramped room. Everything was just as she had left it. 

A burning pain ran up her neck as she straightened her back and shifted her cramped legs. She unceremoniously climbed back to her feet, her entire body soar and aching from her trauma-induced nap. Then she quickly stretched and flexed her protesting joints while she glanced around at her surroundings another time. Squinting as she peered up at the offensive overhead light that glowed directly above her, she shielded her vision with one of her hands and turned her attention to the locked door in front of her.

Knowing full well that any attempt to get any kind of response from the other side of the only visible exit, she still rapped on the wall beside it as to avoid the humming energy field and called out for any signs of life. She was not the least bit surprised when her desperate efforts were not answered. Moving back into the center of the room, she studied the cell in irritation and resignation for a moment longer. Never in her life had she ever felt so vulnerable and helpless…

* * *

Padme smoothed out the wrinkles in her gown for the hundredth time while she sat in the corner of the plain cell, her back resting against the hard wall behind her. She had failed to find anything productive to occupy her time, and so she had spent the last several hours picking at her elegant clothing and thinking over the endless possibilities of what her future could hold in store. 

Then, jolting upright and staring at the exit as the energy field in front of it suddenly flickered out of existence, she hastily sprang to her feet and anxiously waited while the sound of the door unlatching from the outside reverberated off of the walls of the confined space. It swung open an instant later with a deafening screech and a pair of clone troopers emerged from behind it.

"What is the meaning of this?" she immediately asked in her best diplomatic tone. "I demand to speak with – "

Before she could finish her sentence, one of the troopers knelt down and slid a tray of food across the floor in her direction. Then, just as quickly as they had appeared, the soldiers vanished from sight and the door slammed shut. Padme could only watch in aggravation and surprise as the energy field flickered back to life.

Lowering her gaze to the floor at her feet, she sighed when she saw the rations and the single cup of water that sat on the tray she had been supplied with. Considering the possibility that she might have been better off if she had been killed by Palpatine, she was left alone with her undesirable accommodations to contemplate just how she might get out of her current predicament.

* * *


	2. Day II: Two's A Crowd

**_

* * *

The Strawberryish One _**– thank you for your positive review. This story won't be very long and I'm doing it in a quicker style than I usually write in, but hopefully it will work out the way I want it to. 

_**DarthGladiator45 –** well, I'm glad to see that you are also interesting in this story and I just want to let you know that I really appreciate all of the feedback you have left me in the past. In this storyline, Anakin and Padme don't know each other…yet._

_**Bethie522 – **thank you for your review, I hope I don't disappoint on this one. This story takes place shortly after Episode III, but there are obviously some major changes. More details will be cleared up in the future._

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**_

* * *

_**

SEVEN DAYS, SEVEN NIGHTS

**Day II – Two's A Crowd **

* * *

After pacing the cold floor of her tiny prison cell for hours on end, Padme eventually settled back into one of the dark corners and sat down in exhaustion. The lights in the ceiling had gone out some time ago and she could only assume that meant it was late at night and she was supposed to sleep, but she was far from tired. Physically drained, her mind was still running in constant thought and the notion of sleeping seemed rather impossible at the moment.

Glancing over at the energy field that covered the door and supplied the room with its only current source of light, Padme couldn't help but feel a chill run down her spine at the sight of the eerie red glow that illuminated her cramped living space. Something about the color was extremely unsettling.

She didn't quite understand Palpatine's reasons for imprisoning her and keeping her alive. From his display of intolerance and anger upon her arrival on Coruscant, she was truly surprised that she had even survived to see another day after experiencing the rages of his pure hatred. She couldn't grasp any ulterior motive or think of any plausible reason her living would benefit the barbaric Chancellor, but she was sure he must have had his reasons…after all, if he didn't have any ultimate plot that would somehow help further his cause, she would be nothing more than a corpse by now.

Restlessly tapping her fingers on the hard floor beneath her, the young woman from Naboo tucked her legs close to her chest for warmth and placed her forehead on her knees. She could only wait and see what the future held in store for her…

* * *

Padme's head snapped to attention when the lights to her cell hummed back to life. The sudden movement of her body sent a sharp pain coursing through her neck, but she ignored it and hastily rose to her feet. She had almost drifted off during her time spent in her huddled position and her joints ached at the discomfort of being in such a way for so long, but she wanted to be up and ready when whoever came to speak with her arrived. She would not be caught unprepared under any circumstances or for any encounter, no matter how minor it might be. 

She straightened her posture and her muscles tensed when the energy field at her door faded away. A short wait later and the door noisily swung open, several clone troopers training their blaster rifles on her as they stepped inside. She remained where she was and didn't allow any fear to show while she watched them move aside to grant their counterparts passage into the cell. She stood firm and watched as two other clone troopers hauled an unconscious human male into the room, the individuals limp legs dragging on the ground behind him while he was brought to the center of the floor and carelessly discarded in a lifeless heap at their feet. Padme contained her curiosity for the time being and watched the retreating soldiers as they moved to leave.

"When will your superiors come to speak with me properly?" she asked, her voice steady and even. "I demand to be given the opportunity to defend myself against the absurd charges and allegations that have – "

She only grew more infuriated when she received no answer and the durasteel door slammed shut behind her visitors, leaving her alone with the unconscious stranger as the crimson glow of its energy field reappeared.

After glaring at the door for a moment longer, Padme nervously shifted her focus to the man who now shared a cell with her. From beneath the dark robes he wore, his body appeared to be muscular yet slim. He was much bigger than she was and she could only pray that he would not be the kind of person who would try to take advantage of their situation once he had awoke. It was obvious to her that he would have very little trouble in overpowering her…and she was in a prison, after all. There was no telling what he had been arrested for. Although, she also knew that he could have been completely innocent just as she was.

She moved back to the far corner of the small cell and leaned her back against the metallic wall, keeping a safe distance between herself and her new roommate. She would most definitely not be getting rest any time soon now…

* * *

Padme had nearly dozed off several times before she finally climbed back to her feet. She had nothing to do, but she knew that it would be wise to stay awake and not allow her heavy eyelids to drag her into an unwanted slumber. At least if she were on her feet, she would be in no danger of falling asleep. 

It had felt like more than a day since her unconscious guest had been dropped off in her cell, but she knew that in all actuality it had only been a few hours. Time seemed to pass much slower when there was nothing to do. Having served a long term as Queen of Naboo before becoming a representative of her home world in the Galactic Senate, she had never had trouble in finding something to occupy her time. However, she now found herself without anything to keep her mind off of the dreaded situation she found herself in the middle of. She desperately wished that she had a bill or legislature that needed to be worked on – anything to distract her.

Peering across the room, she observed the motionless form of the man that lay sprawled out before her. His head was turned away from her and she had not yet seen his face, but she guessed that it was well hidden behind the length of the long strands of hair that hung down if front of it anyway. He hadn't moved an inch since his arrival and Padme had studied his breathing patterns on more than one occasion just to make sure that he was indeed still alive.

She let an exasperated breath escape her lips as she proceeded to pace the less than spacious cell.

* * *

Hours after her unwelcome guests had stopped by, Padme abruptly halted her pacing when a low moan of pain met her ears. Spinning around, her eyes immediately locked onto the man lying on the floor a short distance away as he slowly began to stir. She nervously watched while he rolled over and his tall frame shook from a labored fit of strained coughing. His disheveled hair fell out of his face at the movement and she instantly saw his face, contorted in distress. She felt the urge to approach his anguished presence and wake him from his suffering, but she still had no idea what kind of person he was and quickly thought better of it. 

She hadn't noticed until now that he was drenched in sweat. Now facing her, she could see that his hair was plastered to his forehead from the moisture that blanketed his exposed skin and his lower lip was trembling as if he were in freezing temperatures. Something was definitely wrong with him.

Taking a wary step forward, Padme slightly knelt down to get a better look at the chiseled features of the stranger. He looked to be around her age with a single deep scar running along the right side of his face, the line of a past injury visible through his eyebrow. Despite his shaggy hair, he was clean-shaven and appeared to be otherwise well kempt. Her mind wandered as she gazed at him and wondered just what he had done to land himself in a holding cell alongside a former Senator. Perhaps he had gone against the New Empire as well…maybe he was an ally in the rebellion against Palpatine's rise to power. Or maybe to consider such a thing would just be wishful thinking.

* * *


	3. Day III: Introductions

_**

* * *

Snow Lepord – **hmm, you'll just have to wait and see…_

_**Bethie522 – **thank you for the support, I appreciate it._

_**DarthGladiator45 – **hmm, you'll just have to wait and see too…_

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**_

* * *

_**

SEVEN DAYS, SEVEN NIGHTS

**Day III - Introductions **

* * *

Padme awoke to familiar and unpleasant surroundings. Once again, the former Senator from Naboo found herself locked away in a cramped holding cell and her back ached as it rested against the hard metallic wall directly behind her. She could feel the cold surface through the thin fabric of her clothing and barely contained the shrill shiver that ran down her spine when she painfully began to climb to her feet, doing her best not to tremble. She had never intended to fall asleep and let her guard down, but after the lights in the cell had gone out and had left her engulfed by a restricting darkness, her eyelids had refused to stay open. Unfortunately, the lights in the ceiling were still off and she was forced to strain her eyes as she searched for the man that had been tossed into the tiny room with her the previous evening – or so she guessed that was what time of the day it had been.

With the assistance of the constantly glowing energy field that shielded the impenetrable door to the cell, her eyes eventually settled on the shadowy silhouette of her new roommate. He awkwardly sat with his back leaning against the wall opposite the one she herself had unwillingly fallen asleep against, his head bowed while he remained in a motionless slumber. He had obviously regained consciousness during the time Padme had been sleeping. Luckily, he had moved to the furthest corner of the room and had created a good distance between them.

His contorted features were illuminated by the dim glow of the activated energy field, and from what the Senator could make out of the barely visible expression of pain on his face, he did not seem to be sleeping very peacefully. A strained crease in his forehead gave the stranger the appearance of someone who was extremely uncomfortable and under a great deal of tension. Just what exactly was wrong with him, she couldn't be sure…but something was very wrong. She had known as much ever since his arrival.

This particular person had clearly been injured, but by what or whom?

* * *

Leaping to her feet, Padme immediately peered across the cell at its door when the energy field in front of it suddenly vanished from existence. Her companion did not stir from his position on the floor, but the headstrong politician was determined and prepared to greet their visitors readily. She glanced down at the bottom of the door a moment later and watched in puzzlement as a narrow slit opened beneath it. The passage was only large enough for an average human arm to reach through and she curiously watched, furrowing a brow as a single tray was slid into the room. The missing section of the door was replaced by its usual durasteel the second it was inside and the energy field was reactivated. 

Quietly huffing to herself in frustration, Padme slowly crept towards the tray and crouched down before it. Sitting on it were several rations and two small cups filled with water. She let a heavy sigh escape her lips as she looked it over and remembered the awful taste of the unappetizing food she had already been forced to endure during her short stay. She grimaced at the thought of having to choke it down again and carelessly shoved the tray aside…

* * *

Padme had been awake for hours before the lights to the cell had finally turned back on. Grateful that she could see again, her burning eyes had long since adjusted to the change of contrast and she was now restlessly pacing back and forth to help kill the time. She was careful to not make much noise – seeing as how the individual she shared her living space with had yet to have regained consciousness. He had occasionally shifted his weight in his sleep, but had shown no other signs of life. She was beginning to wonder if he ever would. 

Lost in her wandering thoughts, she didn't even notice when the man started to awaken until a low moan sounded from deep down in his throat. It was followed by a coughing fit as he rolled onto his side. Padme quickly turned her gaze to his presence in the confining room and watched while he weakly attempted to push himself up from the ground. She felt the need to assist him in getting up, but instantly thought better of the idea and stayed where she was, not moving a muscle as she cautiously stared at his trembling form.

"Water," he managed to choke out. "Please…"

His vocal chords were raw and hoarse, making it difficult for her to make his words out at first. Then, reaching a shaky hand out to indicate the tray that had been brought to the cell, his request sank in and she understood what he wanted. She hurriedly grabbed one of the cups of water before making her way over to his side; still reluctant to get too close and keeping them separated by a safe distance while she handed it over.

Without pause, he tilted his head back and consumed the life-giving liquid. He dropped the cup once it had been drained and took a relieved breath. Grunting in pain, he struggled to move into a sitting position and returned to his previous place against the wall behind him.

"Thank you," he said as he squinted up at the lights shining down from above.

Padme silently watched while his eyes fluttered into focus and eventually opened completely, intently taking in the sight of the room. She could easily tell that he was confused and not entirely coherent as he surveyed the area. Brushing his tousled hair out of his face with one of his hands, he leaned his head against the silver wall of the cell and sighed in exasperation. He was terribly fatigued.

Feeling confident that he was in no shape to present much of a threat for the time being, Padme hesitantly knelt down and studied his tired face appraisingly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine," he offered distantly. "Who are you?"

Debating whether or not she should tell the truth, Padme decided not to divulge her full identity just yet…she would give as little information as possible. "I'm a Senator."

"A Senator?"

"Yes, of the Old Republic," she explained, receiving a skeptical and wary look from her companion. "And who are you?"

A long moment of silence went by before her question was answered. "I was a Jedi…once."

"A Jedi?" Padme's eyes slightly widened.

"It was a long time ago," the stranger somberly replied. Then he once again inspected their surroundings and swiftly changed the subject. "Where are we?"

Padme frowned and glanced around as well. "I'm not entirely sure. Somewhere on Coruscant, I believe."

Swallowing a lump in his throat, the man stifled another cough and allowed his eyelids to fall.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Padme asked attentively.

This time, her question was not answered. Her fellow prisoner had already drifted back to sleep and she was left alone to spend the rest of the day in quiet solitude.

* * *

Padme spent the remainder of the day staring blankly at the walls of the cumbersome cell and impatiently waiting for her captors to show up. She desperately wished that there were tiles on the ceiling for her to count, just so she would have something to do. 

Thus far, her only contact with the outside world had been with the clones that had periodically delivered the trays of rations and water, but now they weren't even coming anymore. Instead, the last supply of disgusting food had been dropped off by an unknown visitor from an opening at the bottom of the door that she had not even realized was there until it had been used right in front of her. Palpatine must have ordered that she and the man accompanying her be kept isolated.

She glanced up when the lights in the ceiling shut off. Apparently night had come and it was time for rest…

* * *


	4. Day IV: Past & Present

_**

* * *

DarthGladiator45 – **thank you, I was a little worried that this writing style might not work out. I'm glad you think it has so far._

_**Bethie522 – **haha, you'll find out before too long now._

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**_

* * *

_**

SEVEN DAYS, SEVEN NIGHTS

**Day IV – Past & Present **

* * *

Padme slowly drifted into consciousness, the sickening sound of a familiar humming meeting her ears the instant her heavy eyes cracked open. Lifting her head from her arm, which she had been using as a pillow during the night, she looked over at the bothersome energy field that shimmered over the door to her cell and sighed in frustration. Raising her hand to her mouth as she yawned, the aching Senator sat up and curiously glanced down at what appeared to be a blanket draped over her petite frame. She pulled the warm fabric off of her body and studied it before setting it aside.

"You looked cold."

Padme nearly leapt up from the hard floor when a voice spoke up from across the cell – the sudden sound startling her and immediately bringing her back to reality. When her gaze reached the source of the noise, she found the stranger she had been sharing the room with casually standing with his back to her. He was no longer wearing his black cloak and she soon realized that the dark robes were what she had been covered with. She watched him with a furrowed brow while he methodically trailed his fingers along the durasteel wall in front of him, not even turning around to face her.

"You were shivering and I no longer needed it," he said as he intently proceeded to inspect the cell.

Padme silently observed him for a moment before replying. "Thank you."

"I don't think we will be tunneling out of here," the man wryly remarked, not even acknowledging the fact that the Naboo politician had given her thanks. "These walls are thick and we're obviously not waltzing out the door."

He seemed to be replenished and much stronger than before. If she had not seen it for herself, Padme never would have guessed that he had not even been capable of standing on his own two feet the previous night.

Eventually, he turned around and his attention settled on the Senator. "We were given rations and water earlier if you are hungry…"

Padme scowled when she spotted the newest tray sitting on the ground just beside her. "I believe I will save mine for later."

A faint smirk crept onto the man's face as his focus wandered elsewhere. He was no longer pale or visibly weakened, but his bloodshot eyes appeared to be distant and tired. However, he had still made a vast improvement from his former self.

"I am glad to see you have recovered so quickly," Padme commented after a short hesitation.

"Meditation can work wonders, milady," was his only response.

* * *

Several uneventful hours dragged on before Padme finally decided to eat. Her stomach had been protesting its lack of nourishment until her hunger had become too unbearable, forcing her to satisfy her climbing appetite. She and her companion had shared a few brief exchanges from time to time, but had spent most of the day quietly keeping to themselves. 

Choking down the last of her rations, Padme glanced over at the stranger sitting in the far corner of the cell while he meditated for the third time since she had gotten up. His face was calm and peaceful as he sat with his legs crossed beneath him, eyes shut tight in deep concentration. She recalled their discussion when he had revealed his identity as a Jedi…she had never personally seen a Jedi perform their sacred rituals and found the process to be very interesting. The mysterious man was so intensely lost in the Force and attuned with its energy that his breathing had grown shallow, almost making him appear as if he were not breathing at all. It was truly a fascinating sight to behold.

Feeling as though she had been eavesdropping on a private conversation, Padme diverted her gaze back to the tray at her side and picking up one of the cups of water. She winced and gulped the liquid down to rid herself of the vile flavor that was left lingered in her mouth due to her limited food supply…

* * *

Padme's eyes followed the young Jedi as he anxiously paced their cell. Hands clasped behind his back, his face revealed a great deal of stress, along with a mixture of impatience and foreboding. He had been walking back and forth for some time now without pause. The act made the politician nervous and on edge as well, and so she eventually decided to do something to break the tension that loomed in the air. 

"You should really eat something," she finally spoke up.

Having not touched his rations and cup of water, a full meal still sat on the tray beside her. The man halted his pacing at the sound of her voice and glanced over at her before looking down at the tray.

"I am fine, milady, why don't you finish it…" he suggested.

"I know Jedi are supposed to be selfless, but you still have to eat," Padme replied with a frown. "You will need to keep your strength up. There is no telling how long we will be locked in here – it could be weeks."

Debating whether or not he should comply for a long moment, the man finally stepped over to the tray and closed the distance between them.

"You must be a persuasive Senator," he commented as he picked it up and returned to his place across the tiny room. Taking a seat on the cold floor, he studied the meal in disgust before taking a bite of one of the remaining rations. "I thought I had seen the last of these."

Gathering that he was referring to the food, Padme slightly smiled. "Do they not accommodate you with home-cooked meals at the Temple?"

Instantly regretting her words when a sudden expression of pain appeared on the strangers face, Padme realized what she had said…the Jedi Temple had just been destroyed and it was no doubt a soar subject, not only to the Jedi that lived there, but to many others throughout the galaxy. She felt foolish for blurting out such a thing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean – "

"No need to concern yourself, milady, I have made amends with what has happened," he dismissively assured her, grinning weakly. "Actually, the Temple had wonderful food…it was during the war that I was forced to live on these despicable things. They are obviously meant for survival, not taste."

Glad that she had not offended the Jedi, Padme furrowed a quizzical brow. "You fought in the war?"

"I did."

The Naboo Senator knew that many Jedi had served with the clone armies in their campaign against the Separatists – most notably, the famed and revered General Kenobi and his apprentice, Knight Skywalker – but she could only assume that they had both been killed during the betrayal of the Jedi by the treacherous Chancellor Palpatine. The thought of the Chancellor made her skin crawl. He was merciless, and the notion of somebody so evil coming from her own planet saddened her to no end.

She sat in silence while the man proceeded to consume the rations, making no indication that he wished to speak further…

* * *


	5. Day V: Revelations

_**

* * *

Snow Lepord – you're about to find out if your guess in the last review was right… **_

_**Julie Horwitz – **I hope to clear all of those details up very soon._

_**qtrhrs78 – **thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope I don't disappoint with this one. I'm not sure if this story is going to work out the way I envisioned it, but hopefully it will._

_**Bethie522 – **this story is only going to be 7 chapters – one for each day. It moves along at a fast pace. I'm only hoping it doesn't seem too rushed, I'm purposely writing it in a quicker fashion than I usually do…_

_**DarthGladiator45 – **yes, indeed there is… _

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related.__**

* * *

**_

SEVEN DAYS, SEVEN NIGHTS

**Day V – Revelations**

* * *

Once again, Senator Padme Amidala found herself sitting in silence while her Jedi cellmate quietly sat in meditation. It had become a routine of sorts. Neither of them had spoken to each other much in the two days that he had been awake. Padme didn't mind the distance that fell between them most of the time, but she also found it to be rather uncomfortable at other times. From what she could tell by the lighting system in the cell – assuming that the overhead lights shut off at night and turned back on in the day – they had been locked together as prisoners of the Empire for three days now and they had still not exchanged names. The standoffish man had told her of his past as a Jedi and his service during the Clone Wars, but nothing more.

Observing the stranger before her, Padme wondering just what kind of person he really was. Was he a good Jedi? What was his rank? How did he survive the Jedi purges? What was he doing back on Coruscant?

These were all questions that she planned to figure out…and she intended to ask them just as soon as he had drifted out of his ensuing meditation.

* * *

Padme grew anxious as another hour slipped by and her companion remained sitting with his eyes closed. She had expected him to have finished his meditation long ago and was beginning to get impatient. She mused that the Jedi was probably staying where he was in an attempt to avoid interaction with her, but thought that she was probably being ridiculous. Nonetheless, she was getting tired of waiting and hastily cleared her throat, pulling the Jedi from his state of concentration. He peered up at her with a puzzled expression. 

"Aah, there you are," Padme said, sounding somewhat pleased with herself.

The man quirked a brow, genuinely curious. "Where else would I be, milady?"

"It has dawned on me that we have spent two days confined to this room together," she continued without acknowledging his remark. "Three if you count the day you arrived, but you slept through most of that…which leads me to my next point. I know just as little about you now as I did then, Master Jedi. Perhaps we could get to know each other better, seeing as how we may be imprisoned here for quite some time."

"Very well, Senator," he bluntly replied with a faint grin. "First of all, I am not yet a Master – I am only a Knight. Is there anything else you would care to know?"

Padme ignored his impatient tone and pressed on. "As a matter of fact, there is."

She was still hesitant to divulge her identity to the Jedi, but felt that she would have to be honest if she were to expect him to be forthcoming. And after all, who could be trusted more than a Jedi? "I am Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo. What is your name?"

The man slightly shifted from his place on the floor across the small room, seemingly debating whether or not he should answer the question.

Finally, after a brief moment of contemplation, he reluctantly obliged. "Anakin."

"Anakin?" Padme couldn't hide the surprise in her voice. Surely she couldn't be sharing a cell with… "Not…not Anakin Skywalker?"

Frowning, the Jedi responded with an affirmative nod.

"Thank the stars you are alive!" she gasped, staring at him in disbelief. "What of General Kenobi? Do you know if he escaped the clones when they turned?"

"He survived," the Jedi solemnly answered.

The former politician didn't say another word, struggling to digest the shocking information. From the grand stories and accomplishments of the famous Jedi Knight Skywalker, she never would have guessed he would be so…young. His reputation was one of a warrior who had experienced a lifetimes worth of battles and wartime. The man before her looked to be around her age – hardly old enough to have been through so much. Although, she herself had been put through her share of hardships during the course of her short life. Starting with her term as Queen of Naboo, all the way up to the most recent events, she had seen a lot of suffering and pain. The thought that 'The Hero With No Fear' could be so young had just never crossed her mind.

"How…how did you get here?" she spoke up again. "Why have you been spared?"

"It's a long story," the esteemed protector of the Republic stated. "They have their reasons for wanting to keep me alive. And what about you, Senator?"

"They must have their reasons for wanting to keep me alive as well," Padme replied, deciding to let his lack of detail slide for the time being. "Though, I have no idea what they might be."

"I suppose they could have any number of reasons for wanting to keep a past Senator around."

"I suppose you are right," the former politician agreed. "Only time will tell…"

* * *

The thick tension that had been hanging in the air slowly began to dissipate. For the past hour, Padme had finally coaxed the man that she now knew to be none other than Anakin Skywalker into speaking with her. With the conversation about their true identities soon turning to idle chatter about nothing in particular, the wariness that rested between the pair of prisoners eventually lifted. She had actually managed to evoke a chuckle from the normally stone-faced Jedi after revealing a past incident in her youth that had been extremely embarrassing. She preferred to keep such stories to herself, but told them anyway. She would do whatever she could to keep the conversation moving and avoid their previous discomfort from returning. 

"…I was volunteering in the Refuge Relief Movement back then," she continued to reminisce; holding the Jedi's full attention as he intently listened. "We helped to resolve the Shadda-Bi-Boran exodus. Then, when I was eight, I joined the Apprentice Legislature. I became an official legislator by the time I was eleven and…"

Not quite sure if she should reveal the fact that she had later been elected Queen of Naboo, Padme trailed off and glanced over at her companion.

"I'm sorry, I have been talking too much," she softly laughed when she noticed his expectant gaze. "Please, tell me about yourself."

Looking somewhat disappointed, Skywalker sighed and nervously scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know that there's much to tell, Senator."

"Oh, I'm sure you have much more interesting stories to tell than I," Padme prodded.

"I wouldn't be so sure," he teased with a smirk. "I was raised in the Temple ever since I was a boy and that is where I acquired my Jedi training. Master Obi-Wan taught me everything I know."

Noticing the sorrowful look that appeared on the Knights face, Padme offered him a sympathetic smile and lowered her eyes to the floor in front of her. "I'm sorry about everything that has happened. There is no excuse for – "

She stopped in mid-sentence when the constantly humming energy field that covered the door to their cell suddenly flickered and vanished, leaving the cramped room eerily quiet.

"Looks like another delivery," Anakin bitterly commented.

They both jumped up to their feet when the sound of the door being unlatched from the outside rang through their cell and echoed off the walls.

The Jedi cautiously glared at the door. "Maybe not."

Padme's eyes widened when the door flew open and a battle droid moved inside with a blaster rifle in hand, two droidekas firmly waiting behind it. Deflector shields activated, the two menacing destroyer droids stood at the ready while their counterpart approached the prisoners. Skywalker quickly created a barrier between the petite Senator and the droid.

"Come with us, Jedi," it demanded.

Without delay, the Knight swiftly stepped past the arrogant droid – who instantly followed hot on his heels – and made his way out of the tiny room. Padme watched in astonishment as the door slammed shut behind their retreating forms, leaving her alone once again…

* * *

Huddling into the corner of the room, Padme looked up at the lights in the ceiling that had recently gone out and tightly wrapped Anakin Skywalker's heavy cloak around her chilled body. Left behind upon the Jedi's abrupt departure, the robes provided her with the warmth she desperately needed, allowing her to get as comfortable as one could possibly get in the unpleasant surroundings of a prison cell. She was thankful that it had been left behind, but scowled at herself for harboring such thoughts…to think of her own comfort while Skywalker had been taken away to _Force knows where_ would be despicable. She inwardly cursed at herself for thinking so selfishly. 

Pushing the thoughts from her churning mind, Padme couldn't help but wonder why the Knight had been taken and not her…or more importantly, where exactly the droids had taken him.

* * *


	6. Day VI: Broken Ties

_**

* * *

Adame shmi Skywalker Vader – **first off, thank you very much for your kind comments, I very much appreciate them. I haven't read the story you mentioned, but I will definitely look into it. I'll leave a review as soon as I've checked it out…_

_**Bethie522 – **those are all good questions. I think this chapter should clear most of them up, so I hope you enjoy…_

_**Snow Lepord **– well, I suppose I should have cleared up a few things when I started this fic. In this particular plotline, Padme and Anakin have never met until now. Also, Anakin is a bit different in this than he was in the original story. _

_**DarthGladiator45 – **I was wondering if the battle droids were going to throw anyone off. A couple of reviews have mentioned their appearance, but I assure you they will be explained…right now._

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**_

* * *

_**

SEVEN DAYS, SEVEN NIGHTS

**Day VI – Broken Ties **

* * *

Six days. It had been six days since Padme's imprisonment by the treacherous Chancellor Palpatine. Six days since she had been taken captive by the despicable Empire and locked away to be ignored by the outside world. The former Senator of the Galactic Republic was growing increasingly claustrophobic as a result of being confined to such a constricting living space for such a lengthy period of time. The conditions of her tiny cell were beginning to take their toll on her state of mind and she desperately prayed that she would soon be released, free to return to Naboo and to her family. Deep down, she knew that such prayers were not likely to be answered, but she continued to remain firm in her belief that everything would be set right. If it were not for her faith in the principle that good would always find a way to overcome evil, she would never have gotten as far as she had in life.

Clutching the cloak that remained wrapped around her petite body, Padme couldn't help but wonder if the temperature in the dim room was actually dropping or if it was only her imagination playing tricks on her. Thinking back on the brief time she had spent with her Jedi cellmate, the politician sighed aloud. His presence had been a blessing in disguise. The famed Jedi Knight had provided her with a momentary yet welcome distraction from the gravity and danger of her situation. Now without another person to converse with, she was left alone to wallow in her grief and run the horrific possibilities of what could happen over in her head. Only the grim future was left to occupy her thoughts, along with the fate of 'The Hero With No Fear', Anakin Skywalker.

Sighing a second time, she nestled further into the corner of the cell and attempted to drift back to sleep. However, she knew that there was a slim chance she would be getting any more rest.

* * *

Padme peered across the room at the wall opposite the one she leaned against, uncomfortably fidgeting on the cool surface of her cell floor while she attempted to get situated yet again. This particular day seemed to drag on and last an eternity – more so than the few standard days prior. The Senator wasn't sure she would be able to endure captivity for much longer. It felt like a slow and subtle method of torture to her. She wouldn't doubt it if her current circumstances were motivated by the Chancellor's malicious resentment towards her and the work she had done in serving the now deceased Republic. 

Her brooding was suddenly interrupted when the energy field in front of her rooms' door flickered out of existence. The steady humming of the shield was soon replaced by an ear-piercing screech as the door slowly opened, revealing Anakin Skywalker and several battle droids standing behind it. Startled, Padme sprang to her feet and silently watched while the Jedi Knight was nudged in the back from behind and ushered inside. She immediately rushed to his side when he stumbled to a knee – cradling his side in pain as a fit of coughing violently consumed his tall frame. When Padme finally returned her gaze to his droid escorts, they were already receding back into the hall from which they had arrived while pulling the cell door shut behind them.

She quickly returned her attention to the injured Knight when he sank forward, almost crushing the small woman under the bulk of his weight as he visibly lost what little strength he still possessed. Although it felt somewhat awkward to be so close with a complete stranger, Padme allowed him to collapse against her for support.

He appeared to be suffering from the same illness that had impaired him the first day he had been tossed into the less than spacious cell with her. His lower lip quivered as more strangled coughs escaped his trembling form. Without hesitation, Padme impulsively wrapped an arm around his broad shoulders in a gesture of comfort, much as a mother would nurture a sick child back to health.

"Gods, what did they do to you?" she muttered aloud, more to herself than to anyone else. She curiously stared down at the Jedi's tense face when he moved his mouth to speak, but she couldn't understand exactly what it was that he was trying to get out. "What? What did you say, Master Skywalker?"

He fended off another coughing fit before whispering again in a hoarse and raspy voice. "Lightning…"

* * *

Padme had grown tired, but remained where she was on the hard floor of the cell with her wounded Jedi companion unconscious in her arms. Once he had drifted off, she had attempted to move, but the Knight was far too heavy and she didn't wish to hurt him further by trying to forcefully push him aside. Her position would just have to suffice for the time being. 

Although she was pinned for the moment, she had managed to shift from her place and find a more suitable position that slightly eased the discomfort of her cellmate's smothering weight. His shallow breaths had evened out since his initial arrival, but they were still weak…her assessment of his condition was not looking very promising.

Padme had tried to make sense of what the fragile man had said before he had slipped into his trauma-induced slumber. Lightning. She had asked what their captors had done to him and that was what he had said. She chalked it up to the Jedi being delirious and incoherent – he was obviously not in a clear state of mind at the time of the explanation. She would have to ask him again once he had regained consciousness…

* * *

Jolting upright, Padme had not even realized that she herself had nearly dozed off until Knight Skywalker began to stir in her arms. She quickly released her hold on the Jedi and watched while his eyes fluttered open. 

"Master?" he groaned.

Raising a puzzled brow, Padme pensively cleared her throat before responding. "No, Master Skywalker, it is Senator Amidala."

"Senator? W-where are…" he stuttered as he hastily crawled onto his side.

"You are back in a detention cell," Padme answered his unfinished question, nervously watching him struggle to move into a sitting position. "You have been injured. How are you feeling?"

"Injured?" the Jedi repeated.

Padme's concerns rose when the dazed man still failed to grasp onto what was going on around him. He was pained and confused, none of her words quite sinking in or getting through the haze that seemed to be clouding his better judgment.

"You were taken away," Padme proceeded to explain. "What did they do?"

The Jedi's red eyes focused on the Senator for a long moment, gradually becoming more aware and alert to his surroundings. "He…he wants answers."

"Who?" Padme asked.

"The Emperor," he replied with a labored sigh. "They'll be back soon."

"Were you interrogated?" Padme questioned in disgust, watching the Knight as he ran a hand over his tired face.

She found the idea of inflicting harm upon others to obtain information to be a repulsive concept, but she also knew that – given its recent and horrifying declarations – the Empire would feel no remorse in stooping to such a level. The former Chancellor had announced his intentions to do whatever he deemed necessary to restore peace to the galaxy…however; she knew that it was not peace that the corrupt leader desired.

"They will do what they must," was the Jedi's blunt retort.

Gathering from his demurred tone that he was not willing to fill her in on the details of his departure, Padme decided it would be best to change the subject. There was actually something else that she had been pondering over. "Where did the battle droids come from? I thought Palpatine deactivated the entire Separatist army after their leaders surrendered…"

"Many of the Emperors promises have not been honored, Senator," he scornfully remarked. "The clones are weak-minded and easy to manipulate. I can only assume the droids have been tending to us because of my inability to alter their actions…they have no minds to influence."

"So they are being used against those who are Force sensitive," Padme said, considering the disturbing notion.

Just then, Padme's attention was drawn to the ceiling when the lights in their cell went out, leaving the two prisoners illuminated by the dim glow of the reactivated energy field that covered its only exit.

Much to her dismay, Knight Skywalker had already rolled onto his back and was once again unconscious by the time her gaze returned to him.

* * *


	7. Day VII: The Last Meal

_**

* * *

Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay, everybody. I actually had two different ways I wanted to end this story and I couldn't decide which way to go, so…I wrote both of them. I'm going to post both versions at the same time – this one and the next one, which has an alternate ending. _

_**Rachel – **I'm glad you have been enjoying it. I have read stories where Padme is a prisoner of the Empire too, but hopefully I will accomplish something different from what has been done before._

_**DarthGladiator45 – **he might know more than we think._

_**Bethie522 – **thank you very much, I'm happy that you look forward to reading the rest._

_**Jessica – **thank you. I hope you enjoy the end…_

_**Snow Lepord – **all of those questions will be answered in this chapter (and the alternate version)…_

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related.__**

* * *

**_

SEVEN DAYS, SEVEN NIGHTS

**Day VII – The Last Meal**

* * *

Sitting against the rear wall of her cell with her knees tucked tightly to her chest, Padme leered across the tiny room at the tray of food that sat just inside the door. Once again, a supply of rations and two small cups of water had been slid through the opening below it, but the Senator found it hard to even think of eating. Not only did the terrible food result in a lack of appetite, but the stress of the past few days in captivity had started to take its toll and left her feeling slightly nauseous. However, she could not say the same for her Jedi companion. He lay huddled in the corner, still sleeping off the affects of the recent interrogation that had been issued by the monstrous Chancellor Palpatine – or 'The Emperor' as he now liked to call himself…she herself would never accept or acknowledge the new title.

Reluctantly climbing to her feet and slowly closing the distance that separated her from Anakin Skywalker's place in the cell, Padme carefully studied his motionless form for a long moment before kneeling down beside him. Even if he was not hungry, she knew that his damaged body needed nourishment to gain and maintain energy.

"Master Skywalker," she whispered, gently shaking his arm. "Master Skywalker, wake up."

Groaning and turning over on his side, the Jedi hacked and coughed as he struggled to push himself up from the floor. Padme instinctively took a firm hold on his arm and helped him catch his balance, nearly toppling over when he momentarily lost his footing and stumbled.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay sitting?" she asked, doing her best to keep the staggering man upright.

"That won't be necessary, Senator, I think I am alright now."

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I thought I should tell you that the food has arrived," she said once he had finally stabilized himself.

"Thank you, Senator," he graciously replied.

Taking a cautious step back to give the Knight space, Padme remained close enough to lend support if he were to lose balance until he brushed past her to make his way towards the awaiting food tray. Luckily for her, he seemed to have gathered his bearings and appeared as if he would need no further assistance.

"Well, what's on the menu for today?" he sighed.

* * *

"What do you know of Saleucami?" 

Padme raised an intrigued brow. "Only that it was a major battle site during the Outer Rim Sieges."

"After the Separatist invasion was repelled by our clone troops, they relocated to Boz Pity," Anakin elaborated, finishing off the last few drops of his water. "A smaller contingent of Republic forces were left behind for mop up operations. A was sent to help make sure things ran smoothly. Obviously, they didn't…"

"So that was where you were when…it happened," Padme hesitantly questioned.

"Yes, it was."

Padme intently listened while the rambling Knight continued to explain the circumstances that had brought him back to Coruscant as a prisoner of the Empire. Unlike most of the Jedi Order, he had miraculously survived the brutality of Order 66.

Having already filled her companion in on the details of her own imprisonment, Padme had asked him about the events that had led to his capture. Surprisingly, it did not take much to get him to talk. Though he had not been overly forthcoming during their short time together, he was finally beginning to drop his usual mask of formality. It was a trait that every Jedi the Senator had ever met possessed – one that had grated on her nerves on more than one occasion during her dealings with them.

"It is not a very desirable planet," he said with a faint grin. "There are many other places I would choose to visit before going back there."

"I'll just be happy if I ever get another chance to visit someplace other than this cell," Padme bitterly retorted.

"Don't worry, Senator," the Knight confidently replied as his smirk broadened. "I have a feeling you will get the opportunity."

Padme softly laughed. "Do you know something that I don't?"

"Perhaps. I am a Jedi, after all," he quickly remarked, returning the laugh with a light chuckle of his own. "Trust me."

Padme smiled while she casually returned her attention to the crumbs that lay scattered upon the tray at her side. It was not until hours after her fatigued roommate had eaten that she had eventually decided to eat her share of the rations that had been provided, still not at all pleased at having to endure the fowl taste yet again. The flavor was something that she would never get used to, nor would she ever want to.

"Tell me more about Naboo."

Padme glanced back up at the young Jedi and fondly smiled. "Oh, it's wonderful there. There are meadows, rolling hills, waterfalls…for me, it is paradise. It is absolutely perfect. My entire family lives there. I hope to see them soon, I miss them all so much. I can only pray they are safe and well out of harms way."

"The day will – "

Suddenly, both sets of eyes darted over to the cell door when its energy field vanished. Jumping up to her feet, Padme kept her gaze fixated on it while her fellow prisoner picked himself up to his full height beside her.

"Stay back," he warned as he took a protective step in front of her. "They have come for me."

The door flew open a moment later. Just like the last time he had been whisked away, battle droids and destroyer droids stood in wait behind it.

"Come with us," the lead droid commanded. "Move it."

"You can't take him again so soon, he is too weak. He is still recovering from the last time you took him," Padme defiantly interjected, moving out from behind the Jedi and taking position in front of him to emphasize the firmness of her protest. She could feel the dumbfounded Jedi's stare on the back of her neck, but she simply ignored it. "You have already done enough damage – you are going to kill him!"

The droid trained its blaster rifle on the former politician as it advanced. "I have been authorized to use force. Move aside or I'll shoot."

The Senator was hurriedly nudged out of the path of the rifle from behind. "It's okay, Senator…I'll be fine."

The droid remained with its weapon aimed straight ahead of it, now centered directly on the Knights' chest. "Follow me, Lord Vader."

"Vader!" Padme couldn't contain a gasp.

Vader. She knew that name. Lord Vader, the Emperors right-hand…why was this droid calling Anakin Skywalker – one of the greatest heroes of the Republic – Lord Vader?

Looking to the man that stood a short distance away from her, she saw a brief look of pain and shame flash across his features before he abruptly turned his back to her. Without saying another word, he drifted out of the room with the infuriating droid following in stride. Padme could only watch in stunned silence as the door sealed behind them and its energy field flickered back to life.

She was in complete and utter shock. Vader…one of the most vicious and dangerous beings in the whole of the galaxy. He had led the march on the Jedi Temple, had slaughtered countless Jedi under the execution of Palpatine's despicable law…but how was it possible that he and Anakin Skywalker were one and the same? It couldn't be. The 'Hero With No Fear' was a dedicated defender of the Republic and a loyal Knight within the ranks of the once thriving Order. He would never take any part in its decimation.

Staring at the door in pure awe and confusion, the Senator sank to the floor and struggled to grasp onto the unbelievable fact…he had not denied it. Skywalker was Lord Vader.

* * *

Hours had crept by and Padme still couldn't comprehend what had occurred earlier in the day. The impact of the situation was a lot for her to wrap her head around. For almost seven days, she had shared a cell with a murderer and hadn't even known it. She could recall the initial surprise at learning that the man who had been locked up along with her was the most famous hero of the Republic…that was nothing compared to the shock she had felt at learning of his other identity. The knowledge that he was now a devoted follower of the Empire would have made her feel nauseous even if she hadn't already. 

Snapping out of her cluttered thoughts, she immediately sprang to her feet when the energy field that covered her cell door faded away once again. Her fists involuntarily clenched at her sides when the door flew open.

Eyes widening at the sight of a glowing lightsaber blade, she could only manage to get one question out. "Who are you?"

"Senator Amidala, we need to hurry," the auburn-haired man impatiently replied. "A security breach will not stay unnoticed for long. We will be swarmed by clone troopers if we linger for too long…"

Deciding it would be best to comply and ask questions later, Padme obliged without argument and raced out of the cell to join the stranger. Hearing the sound of metal clattering and scraping as her foot came into contact with an object on the ground, she turned her focus to the floor and spotted the scraps of several destroyed battle droids.

Calling back over his shoulder, the man started down the long hallway that she now found herself standing in. "This way, Senator!"

She followed suit and kept close behind him as he rushed around the corner. She nearly shouted in surprise when they met a clone trooper – her new savior swiftly dispatching it with his ignited lightsaber and continuing on his way.

In a matter of mere minutes, they emerged from the building and ran full-speed out onto a landing platform. Padme would have relished in the sensation of fresh air filling her lungs if it were not for her frantic situation.

"Quickly," the man urged, gesturing towards a lone ship that sat at the edge of the platform. Flanked on either side by armed soldiers dressed in unfamiliar uniforms, its engines roared to life the instant they approached. The man deactivated his weapon as they drew closer. "Sergeant, if you could kindly take the controls."

One of the uniformed men nodded his head before entering the ship, the others right behind him. Padme glanced back at the building behind her for a moment as they filed into its hull. She had been a prisoner for seven days…and she had been trapped in the very building that she had first arrived at upon returning to Coruscant. She stood on the very same platform that she had stood on the last time she had seen Chancellor Palpatine.

"Senator."

Whipping around at the voice that spoke up behind her, the same man who had been wielding the lightsaber watched her expectantly. She hastily started up the boarding ramp of the ship and it retracted behind her, the door sliding shut after she had securely made it inside.

"Who are you?" she asked again while the ship lifted off of the platform and rose into the Coruscant skyline.

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi," the man jovially answered.

"Kenobi?" Padme repeated. "General Kenobi? How did you find me?"

A sorrowful expression appeared on the man's face as he responded. "It is a long story, Senator. Let's just say that my old padawan spent a lot of time in meditation to get me here…"

* * *


	8. Day VII: The Last Meal alternate

_

* * *

Here's the second version…__

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related.__**

* * *

**_

SEVEN DAYS, SEVEN NIGHTS

**Day VII – The Last Meal**

_**(alternate ending)**_

* * *

Sitting against the rear wall of her cell with her knees tucked tightly to her chest, Padme leered across the tiny room at the tray of food that sat just inside the door. Once again, a supply of rations and two small cups of water had been slid through the opening below it, but the Senator found it hard to even think of eating. Not only did the terrible food result in a lack of appetite, but the stress of the past few days in captivity had started to take its toll and left her feeling slightly nauseous. However, she could not say the same for her Jedi companion. He lay huddled in the corner, still sleeping off the affects of the recent interrogation that had been issued by the monstrous Chancellor Palpatine – or 'The Emperor' as he now liked to call himself…she herself would never accept or acknowledge the new title.

Reluctantly climbing to her feet and slowly closing the distance that separated her from Anakin Skywalker's place in the cell, Padme carefully studied his motionless form for a long moment before kneeling down beside him. Even if he was not hungry, she knew that his damaged body needed nourishment to gain and maintain energy.

"Master Skywalker," she whispered, gently shaking his arm. "Master Skywalker, wake up."

Groaning and turning over on his side, the Jedi hacked and coughed as he struggled to push himself up from the floor. Padme instinctively took a firm hold on his arm and helped him catch his balance, nearly toppling over when he momentarily lost his footing and stumbled.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay sitting?" she asked, doing her best to keep the staggering man upright.

"That won't be necessary, Senator, I think I am alright now."

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I thought I should tell you that the food has arrived," she said once he had finally stabilized himself.

"Thank you, Senator," he graciously replied.

Taking a cautious step back to give the Knight space, Padme remained close enough to lend support if he were to lose balance until he brushed past her to make his way towards the awaiting food tray. Luckily for her, he seemed to have gathered his wits and appeared as if he would need no further assistance.

"Well, what's on the menu for today?" he sighed.

* * *

"What do you know of Saleucami?" 

Padme raised an intrigued brow. "Only that it was a major battle site during the Outer Rim Sieges."

"After the Separatist invasion was repelled by our clone troops, they relocated to Boz Pity," Anakin elaborated, finishing off the last few drops of his water. "A smaller contingent of Republic forces were left behind for mop up operations. A was sent to help make sure things ran smoothly. Obviously, they didn't…"

"So that was where you were when…it happened," Padme hesitantly questioned.

"Yes, it was."

Padme intently listened while the rambling Knight continued to explain the circumstances that had brought him back to Coruscant as a prisoner of the Empire. Unlike most of the Jedi Order, he had miraculously survived the brutality of Order 66.

Having already filled her companion in on the details of her own imprisonment, Padme had asked him about the events that had led to his capture. Surprisingly, it did not take much to get him to talk. Though he had not been overly forthcoming during their short time together, he was finally beginning to drop his usual mask of formality. It was a trait that every Jedi the Senator had ever met possessed – one that had grated on her nerves on more than one occasion during her dealings with them.

"It is not a very desirable planet," he said with a faint grin. "There are many other places I would choose to visit before going back there."

"I'll just be happy if I ever get another chance to visit someplace other than this cell," Padme bitterly retorted.

"Don't worry, Senator," the Knight confidently replied as his smirk broadened. "I have a feeling you will get the opportunity."

Padme softly laughed. "Do you know something that I don't?"

"Perhaps. I am a Jedi, after all," he quickly remarked, returning the laugh with a light chuckle of his own. "Trust me."

Padme smiled while she casually returned her attention to the crumbs that lay scattered upon the tray at her side. It was not until hours after her fatigued roommate had eaten that she had eventually decided to eat her share of the rations that had been provided, still not at all pleased at having to endure the fowl taste yet again. The flavor was something that she would never get used to, nor would she ever want to.

"Tell me more about Naboo."

Padme glanced back up at the young Jedi and fondly smiled. "Oh, it's wonderful there. There are meadows, rolling hills, waterfalls…for me, it is paradise. It is absolutely perfect. My entire family lives there. I hope to see them soon, I miss them all so much. I can only pray they are safe and well out of harms way."

Suddenly, both sets of eyes darted over to the cell door when its energy field vanished. Jumping up to her feet, Padme kept her gaze fixated on it while her fellow prisoner picked himself up to his full height beside her.

The door flew open a moment later.

"Aah, Senator Amidala…"

Padme felt anger rise and seethe within her when she saw the dark figure lurch into the cell. From beneath the black cloak he wore, she could see Palpatine's lips curl up into a menacing grin, baring a gruesome row of teeth as he cackled in delight.

"Chancellor," she spat in contempt. "Why have you kept me here? I demand you release me…"

The Emperors sinister cackles only grew louder at the Senators command. "You will be released, my dear child. We have already learned everything we need from you."

"What are you talking about?" Padme questioned, thick revulsion lacing her every word. "Even if I had any information that you might find of value, I would never tell you anything."

"Oh, but you already have," Palpatine triumphantly retorted. "Lord Vader has discovered your secrets, Senator…we know everything."

Padme's jaw dropped when Anakin approached the Chancellor and joined him at the door.

"Vader!" Padme couldn't contain a gasp.

Vader. She knew that name. Lord Vader, the Emperors right-hand…why was the Chancellor calling Anakin Skywalker – one of the greatest heroes of the Republic – Lord Vader?

"Gather a battalion of soldiers and prepare to depart," Palpatine ordered the Jedi. "Go to Alderaan and pay our friend Senator Organa a visit."

"Yes, Master," the deceitful Knight replied before briskly exiting the room.

Padme could only watch in astonishment. "I don't…I…"

"Lord Vader has been probing your mind for several days now," Palpatine answered her unfinished quandary. "You are strong-willed, Senator Amidala…it took his best efforts to penetrate your shields. However, once you relaxed and let your defenses down, my apprentice had no trouble in reading your thoughts. It was all we needed to find out who was behind this new organization of Organa's. This…rebellion. Now he and his alliance can be properly dealt with."

Padme recoiled in fear at the horrifying realization. "No…"

She was in complete and utter shock. Vader…one of the most vicious and dangerous beings in the whole of the galaxy. He had led the march on the Jedi Temple, had slaughtered countless Jedi under the execution of Palpatine's despicable law…and now he would be taking part in the decimation of Bail Organa's rebellion – a rebellion that had hoped to salvage the fallen Republic and end the rule of the Empire once and for all.

Staring at the door in pure awe and confusion, the Senator sank to the floor and struggled to grasp onto the unbelievable fact…it was all her fault.

"You will no longer be needed after Organa is gone," her captor snarled, spinning on his heels and starting out of the cell. "Your fate may be more fortunate than his, but have no misgivings…the Old Republic is no more."

Padme could only watch in stunned silence as the door sealed behind Palpatine's retreating form and its energy field flickered back to life.

* * *


End file.
